deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore vs. Labrys
Fulgore vs. Labrys is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the second episode of the fourth season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Fulgore from the Killer Instinct video game series and Labrys from the Persona video game series. Description Killer Instinct VS Persona! These two are the products of companies' constant development of mechanical life. Cyborg against Android, which mechanized fighter will claim victory? Interlude Wiz: Many dedicate their lives to training, constantly honing their skills in order to compete with the world's best. Boomstick: But some like to approach the situation in a badass way, with fighting machines! Wiz: Fulgore, Ultratech's multi-generation heavy assault cyborg. Boomstick: And Labrys, the Kirijo Group's Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle Fulgore Wiz: Ultratech, the global megacorporation behind the Killer Instinct tournament was known for many notable deeds, but perhaps their most infamous were their developments in warfare, using their best minds in engineering and bioengineering to develop the most advanced weapons on the planet. Boomstick: While these guys succeeded in developing some pretty crazy things, one of their proudest accomplishments was the creation of the world's first artificial soldier, Fulgore. Which after all these years, is still rocking that slick ponytail. ''' Wiz: The continuity of Killer Instinct is different between the prior two games and its reboot, but regardless of which, Fulgore becomes a mass-produced weapon that carries out Ultratech's tasks, but suffers from being so advanced that nothing Ultratech possessed could sustain its power. '''Boomstick: Much like before, Eagle comes into the picture. But this time around, Eagle was part of a group called the Disavowed, but ends up being captured by Ultratech and goes missing in action. In truth, Eagle was held against his will while Ultratech copied his brain waves to develop Fulgore into a fully realized fighter. Wiz: With Eagle's brain waves, the Mark III Fulgore became the top-of-the-mark model, and soon proved itself to be a lethal enforcer of Ultratech's will. At 6 foot 5 and weighing 560 lbs, this Fulgore lived up the promise of being the strongest of all. Boomstick: Just the same as the original games, Fulgore gets entered in Ultratech's annual Killer Instinct tournament, with Eagle's brain waves helping him out, Fulgore was able to go toe-to-toe with many of the tournament's fighters, but he didn't just show up as a bunch of metal walking around, Fulgore is loaded. Wiz: With Eagle's Okichitaw fighting style, Fulgore's mechanical body accommodated for Eagle's capabilities, with his quad plasma blades Fulgore can cut through metal with temperatures over 16,500 degrees celsius. He can launch energy from his plasma blades to hit foes, usually in sets of three. Boomstick: He can shoot laser beams from his eyes, dash forward so he can attack people with his plasma blades, even stabbing them if needed. He can use his in-built jets to do a cool uppercut, and his Plasmaport helps him teleport around. Wiz: Fulgore's jets also allow him flight, though its unknown for how long, but its enough for a fight against those in the KI tournament, that's for sure. He's also got a cloaking device for effective stealth. All this power stems from within Fulgore's body, inside lies a nuclear reactor. And this in itself is the conduit for Fulgore's strongest ability. Boomstick: Being able to manually overclock his reactor, Fulgore can increase its charge multiple times, even performing successful combos is enough for Fulgore's reactor to increase. At max charge, Fulgore becomes faster and is able to unleash his most powerful attack, the Devastation Beam. Wiz: With such an arsenal, Fulgore has the feats to match. Fulgore has claimed victory against notable individuals like Black Orchid and won against Chief Thunder during a rematch and faced off against the war-golem Aganos. Fulgore units, in general, can be bathed in Cinder's flames, and still be fine, and with Cinder's plasma body composition, his flames are no joke. Boomstick: The KI tournament is pretty wild, you've got everything from warrior monks, to dinosaurs, to discount Thor, and even goddamn Rash himself. How the heck do they find all these guys? Wiz: While Killer Instinct's cast is varied, one notable individual whom Fulgore can be pitted against is Hisako, a spiritual fighter, considering Fulgore can seemingly harm Hisako, Fulgore is able to affect non-physical beings, which is certainly something I don't think you can program a machine to do. Boomstick: Fulgore proved fast enough to outpace discount Thor, aka Tusk. But Fulgore is far from invincible. Once Cinder got serious, his flames destroyed Fulgore units entirely, but even if Cinder didn't destroy them outright, the sheer heat causes Fulgore to malfunction and attack basically anyone that moves. Not to mention, Fulgore has his own fair share of losses too. Wiz: Notably, Fulgore has seemingly lost to the likes of Kan-Ra, and a group of Fulgore units lost against a group of Riptor. Additionally, while manually charging his nuclear reactor, Fulgore has to leave his defenses open severely, and skilled enough opponents can exploit this weakness. Boomstick: But considering the payoff, they might not be able to withstand the Devastation Beam once it hits them. Though regardless of who tries, only so few can take down the devastating harbinger of doom that is Fulgore. (Fulgore performs a 40-hit Ultra Combo on Jago.) Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO! Labrys Boomstick: At the wake of the new millennium, it'd be tough to find someone in the Land of the Rising Sun who didn't know about the Kirijo Group, the globally operated multinational trading company, who basically worked in almost all areas of daily life, I hear they have nice beers. Wiz: But the Kirijo Group certainly researched into more unusual areas, such as the phenomenon of Shadows, fragments of a human's psyche that can appear as malicious monsters. Their research ultimately drove them to construct Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons, Androids capable of commanding a Persona. Boomstick: They were basically made so the Kirijo Group could do battle with Shadows, and were crafted to look human because humans were the ones that developed Persons. All about the human ego or something, I don't science, but how are you going to make a machine develop and take on human traits? It's gotta be impossible. Wiz: "Persona", and while you present a really good question, they had a solution in the form of Plumes of Dusk. These were used in the cores of the personality modules for Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons, allowing them to generate their personality, ego, and power. With this technology, they soon constructed many units. One of them that stood out was Unit #031, but you can call her Labrys. Boomstick: Labrys was quick to get started, developing her emotions, ego and power pretty damn quick compared to her other units. With her abilities already realized, she was made to demonstrate her power by taking out the other Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons, which didn't go well in Labrys's mind because it felt like she was killing her own family. Wiz: The Kirijo Group wanted Labrys to manifest her Persona through mental stress, and it meant having to kill other weapons she had mingled with, but killing them didn't signal a true end, as their memories all get implanted into Labrys herself. Overwhelmed by the emotion, Labrys attempted to escape but was ultimately caught and deactivated, and remained that way for over a decade. Boomstick: Under new management, the Kirijo Group, lead by Mitsuru Kirijo woke Labrys up 13 years later. But then she got stuck inside a TV, but not like an actual TV, think of it more like a world of human consciousness, which is pretty weird. And while she was in there, Labrys basically got tricked into thinking she was a student council president and thought she was in a real high school. Wiz: The Midnight Channel was responsible for housing Labrys's desire to be understood and accepted as a normal girl, and her trauma from killing her sister Shadow Weapons, which ultimately manifested her Shadow Self. But after the Investigation Team and the Shadow Operatives worked together, Labrys grew to accept her flaws and awoke her Persona, Ariadne. Boomstick: This Persona has some pretty cool abilities, called Weaver's Art, some of these include swords summoned from the ground, orbs that catch foes, wheels that shred foes, and some kind of webbing to trap its foes, Ariadne is even strong enough to crumple heavy metal doors. And this is all just Labrys's Persona, which is pretty cool. But don't count the Robo-lady out just yet, She's tough too. Wiz: Labrys wields a symmetrical double-headed axe, called a Labrys. Though unlike the ones that originate from Greece, her's is much more technologically advanced. It has built-in thrusters that allow it to fly around, as well as behave like a boomerang. Labrys has a chain-arm that she can use to swing her axe like a flail. Boomstick: Wait, wait wait wait. Did you say Labrys wields a Labrys? That's just like me! Now I really like this Robo-lady! She can even use her axe as a jet pack, which really helps not having to carry it around in its axe form all the time. She's pretty strong even without her axe. Wiz: Labrys was able to break free from restraints that were designed to resist double her maximum strength, and she did this whilst being limited to 70% of her strength. Even her limbs are strong enough to break through multiple Shadow Weapons, even when they are launched from her chain arm. Labrys is even strong enough to best her own successor Shadow Weapons, including the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Aigis. Boomstick: She's fast enough to outright dodge high-powered artillery fire. And can keep pace with other Persona users like Yu Narukami. Who can dodge natural lightning! Using the rockets in her back, she was able to shoot herself to the top of a long staircase in less than a minute while carrying a dude! She remains completely unfazed when falling several meters. Wiz: She can run diagnostics in any location she's in, and can analyze the layout and composition of a room in a short amount of time. Labrys can even cause others to experience illusions, including how others can perceive her. Labrys and her newfound allies went about many missions, and in one ending, she ends up defeating the fire demon Hi-no-Kagutsuchi all by herself. An impressive feat that could only otherwise be achieved by Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi working together. Boomstick: But Labrys isn't a perfect machine person, she's got some downsides. Labrys is purely a close-range fighter and lacks any kind of projectiles to speak of. Anyone who can fight Labrys from a distance will be able to avoid most of her arsenal. Ariadne also isn't invincible, while a Persona can't die, they can be destroyed. And although it's temporary, if Ariadne is destroyed, Labrys feels all that pain, Labrys can also be overtaken by Shadow Labrys if she's in a tough spot. Wiz: Though given how Shadow Labrys works, it's possible that Labrys can simply allow her Shadow Self to take over if needed. But regardless of who is in control, Labrys has endured through much and come out the other side, not many can match Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Type-5, Labrys of the Shadow Operatives. Labrys: You kinda gotta smash into someone to form a bond with them. That's what helps us get stronger. And the stronger ya are, the better you can protect your friends. DEATH BATTLE! Out in the vastness of the desert, the expanse of sand could be seen for miles, and the sun's presence combined with the surroundings to make for less than the desired atmosphere, though it was grueling with considerable heat and overall lack of hydration, it was still a place where facilities were chosen for construction. And for some reason, its existence was something of a myth, it was certainly never explicitly stated to factually exist. Though not all people were unaware of this secret facility. In fact, it was something of a closely kept secret between major organizations and groups whose interests were aligned with one another. Though inevitably, the word would slip and other factions would come to learn of the supposedly hidden facility out in the desert. While on paper it seemed like it would be inhospitable for a human soldier to make the journey to such a location, some of the global superpowers had their own ideas in mind. During the latter half of the year, when the heat of Summer had begun to cool down in favor of Autumn's arrival, select individuals set in motion their intention to raid this facility and retrieve any secrets that may prove useful to them. In her esteemed seat as Ultratech's CEO, ARIA grew resentful that such a valuable resource was not shared with Ultratech, and wanted to seize what she could by force, but due to her own business being a more immediate concern, she enlisted the aid of a certain cybernetic enforcer. Meanwhile, with the news of this facility being publically stated, this attracted the attention of the Shadow Operatives, who knew that information being withheld must have been something out of the ordinary, once this information reached the organization's leader, Mitsuru Kirijo, a plan was quickly set into motion to uncover just what hidden truths awaited them. Though knowing what kind of territory awaited them, it was carefully decided who was going to make the trip. In order to avoid suspicion on a corporate level, a couple of months passed, as to allow both the news to subside and for any wary individuals to lower their guards. With sufficient time passing, now was the opportune time to make a move, with considerate discretion of course. With the vast resources wielded by both megacorporations, it took only a couple of days to get everything into position. On the proposed day, without warning, these forces moved in on the facility, though there were gates that warned people about entering into such property. These were not a deterrent and simply went ignored, this attracted the attention of those sworn to protect the base. But despite their intervention, they were swiftly rendered unable to continue, though no one was slain, several people were incapacitated. Now with the obstacles removed, one individual resumed their approach, looking for key areas of interest. Though it mostly resembled an aircraft facility, there were plenty of structures and buildings. Through simple logic, this was the place to inspect first. Though this free-roaming did result in further opposition, it did little to impede the ongoing investigation and was swiftly dealt with. One structure stood out compared to the rest, it was the largest overall building, and sported reinforced heavy metal doors, with such a heavily guarded fortress like this, it undoubtedly housed some kind of information. Approaching the door, this individual grabbed the middle, where the two doors meet. And begun to forcibly pry the door open with just their bare hands, but the moment the arm begins to part the two doors, something emerges, much greater power touches the door as well. Suddenly, the heavy metal door crumples like paper and a large hole forms on the upper half. It looked like a second individual had come to aid the first, but they disappeared, leaving the lone individual to themselves again. With the door now completely incapable of keeping people out, this person jumped through the door's opening and into the structure within. Alarms were sounded immediately, the red lights rotating around. Lights within the structure turned on, revealing that there was no one else inside, "Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Type-5 Labrys, deploying!", the declaration making the reveal, this was indeed Labrys. With her uninterrupted arrival into the facility, Labrys quickly conducted scans of the room, intaking as much information as possible. "Beginning simple self-diagnostic", Labrys processing the information quickly, "Temperature, above average, humidity, pressure, air composition, lumens, all these appear to be at normal levels." Given the heat of the desert, and the fact a door to the outside had been forcibly torn open, the cooler room within the structure were warming up, slowly though. "Visual Data within expected color spectrum, though the room is not entirely lit up". Labrys noted the clear lack of consistent lighting, noting some areas were obscured by darkness. With this in mind, she stepped into these darker parts of the room. "Room shape: approximately cubical" Labrys thereafter completed her analytical scans of the entire structure. With no one to disrupt her, Labrys looked in many corners. In little time, she found a sealed document that had "Classified" written on it in big red bold letters. Labrys noted this detail and concluded this will be sufficient enough for Mitsuru. Without warning, the sound of metal tearing and ripping apart could be heard from above, Labrys was alerted quickly and turned herself around to see that there wasn't anyone nearby, but rather there was a gaping hole in the ceiling of the building. Knowing that something had now made its way into the facility, Labrys set the documentation down on the table whence she found it and performed another analytical scan of her surroundings. Though to Labrys's surprise, she did not detect any anomalies. She completed the analysis and collected the documentation again. But before she could leave, robotic sounds echoed throughout the room. Alarmed immediately, Labrys turned to where the sounds were coming from, only to see a trio of projectiles headed her way. Evading the projectiles, Labrys knew she wasn't alone. She turned to where the projectiles came from and saw something in the shadows with crimson glowing eyes. Stepping into the light, this assailant was a purely mechanical, sporting joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes along the entire body. Completely humanoid in shape, on its forearms were twin blades emitting blue energy, matching the projectiles Labrys had avoided. Not recognizing this machine, Labrys was unsure what to make of it, "Well, you certainly don't look like an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon", Labrys noted. Instead, she had come across the heavy assault cyborg, Fulgore. Both soon recognized the other as a legitimate threat, and both had the same objective, terminate their opposition. FIGHT! (Cue Meta Ridley Battle - Metroid Prime) A threat identified, Fulgore activated the thrusters on its back, rapidly approaching Labrys. The combat machine primed its plasma blade, thrusting it forward, aiming to strike Labrys's head, but before the attack could land, Labrys evaded to her side and doing so at speeds much faster than Fulgore initially could process. Having missed the attack, Fulgore looked to the right, locating Labrys just feet away, but Labrys was quick to counter-attack, shifting her then jetpack into her axe, Labrys. With her weapon at the ready, Labrys spun her weapon above her head, assuming her usual stance thereafter. Fulgore accelerated, approaching Labrys, with its arm reached outward, plasma blade ready to strike. As Fulgore struck Labrys, the giant symmetrical axe wedged itself into Fulgore's arm-mounted weapons, halting the machine's movement in its tracks, Fulgore went to strike with its second plasma blade on its opposing arm, seeing an opening to strike Labrys directly. Noticing she had indeed left herself vulnerable on that angle, she couldn't defend against it. But before she was struck, another force appeared, aiding Labrys. Fulgore's attack was deflected and the machine itself was launched back several meters. Fulgore returned to its original position as it recognized Labrys was not working alone. Alongside Labrys was her Persona, Ariadne. Not quite sure how to identify this cohort, Fulgore knew that the fight needed to resume, regardless of these new developments, Fulgore took a short moment to calculate some options. Now with a plan conceived, Fulgore imployed it quickly, the plasma blades emitted stronger light as Fulgore reached its arms outward, from the blades launched a trio of plasma filled projectiles traveled across the room, Labrys quickly recognized the presence of projectiles, such long-range options were beyond her capability. Ariadne similarly acknowledged the presence of these projectiles. Labrys and Ariadne, acting independently of one another, both dodged the projectiles as best they could, successful in their respective maneuvers. Though Fulgore was completely aware of both Labrys and Ariadne's evasion, it did not deter the machine from continuing on. Labrys knew that being attacked at long range wasn't ideal, and came to the conclusion she needed to close the distance. Labrys sprinted toward Fulgore, her Labrys still in hand. Her speeds were enough to keep Fulgore at bay, Labrys swung her weapon, but Fulgore ignited the thrusters in its feet, launching upward, with the plasma blade positioned vertically. With the vertical ascent, Fulgore caught Labrys in his uppercut, which knocked Labrys backward and off her feet. With its far greater weight, Fulgore landed on the ground quickly, with a successful attack performed, and a chance to take advantage of free time, Fulgore opened the panels on its chest, revealing the nuclear reactor within, Fulgore manually charged his reactor about 10% before stopping. During this time, Labrys recovered in midair, still with a firm hold of her weapon, Labrys decided to turn this situation in her favor. She positioned her Labrys onto her back, which shifted the weapon into a jetpack. Activating its flight function before she could reach the ground, Labrys, now in flight, raced toward Fulgore, which quickly lowered its panels to keep the reactor concealed. Labrys raised her legs, as she collided with Fulgore. The speed of her approach was enough to tip the fierce machine over and onto the ground, Labrys buried her feet atop her mechanized opponent, she reached for her weapon, as the jetpack shifted back into Labrys's weapon of choice. "So long, you bucket of bolts" Labrys chose the precise location to end her foe, she saw a vulnerable spot with which to cleave through with her weapon. She pulled her arm back to ensure the added momentum would enhance the striking power, but as she did this, Fulgore's eyes flared with a crimson red. Laser beams launch from Fulgore's eyes, striking Labrys directly on her face. Not expecting such an attack, Labrys staggered, and she canceled her swing to instead use her Labrys as a shield, raising it in front of her face, Labrys shielded Fulgore's eye lasers. But this was just the opportunity Fulgore was looking to exploit. With Labrys unable to see Fulgore's actions, Fulgore clenched its fist and thrust the plasma blade into Labrys's left leg. Labrys felt the blade piercing through her leg, she desperately jumped back several meters. Fulgore now had the chance to rise back to its feet, using the thrusters. Fulgore soon stood back on its two feet as Labrys inspected her leg to see the damage was noticeable, but her leg was still functioning as normal. Both took a moment to watch the other's movements, trying to anticipate what actions their foe might take. Fulgore then suddenly became transparent, Labrys watched intently, seeing that Fulgore's red eyes were still completely visible. She kept her focus locked on Fulgore's eyes, seeing them instantaneously approach her at incredible speeds, but Labrys was able to keep her eyes on Fulgore at all times. Fulgore then became visible once again, and with a much closer target, Fulgore thrust his plasma blade forward. As the attack was approaching Labrys, she spoke. "Stretch, string!" As she spoke, Ariadne appeared, with a swift movement, the Persona reached its hand outward, a thin red string traveled from Ariadne's hand to just near Fulgore's foot, from that spot appeared a sword made of energy. Raising the sword immediately, the vertical ascent caught Fulgore by surprise, clashing with the plasma blade and directing Fulgore's attack away from Labrys. But the Weaver Art wasn't finished yet, the energy sword disappeared, but suddenly eight swords of the same composition appeared, crossing over with one another, binding Fulgore in place. Just seconds later, Fulgore was freed from the attack, but it had not fully recovered. With assistance provided to her by Ariadne, Labrys decided to add to the damage. Holding her axe on the flat side, Labrys swings the large Labrys toward the staggered Fulgore, with the flat side of the axe striking Fulgore, the machine is soundly knocked onto the ground by the sheer blunt force. Undaunted by being double-teamed, Fulgore activated his cloaking device, turning invisible once again. Though this time Fulgore's red eyes were not visible. Labrys and Ariadne watched as Fulgore vanished from their line of slight. The two looked around, trying to locate Fulgore. With the benefit of invisibility granted, Fulgore activated its Plasmaport and teleported away from the ground. Now a small distance away, Fulgore once again charged its nuclear reactor, further increasing its total charge, it had now risen to 20%. But as a result of charging the reactor, Labrys detected the sound and turned to see Fulgore closing the panels on its chest. With the opponent identified once again, Labrys rushed toward Fulgore, Ariadne right behind her. Fulgore launched a trio of projectiles from its plasma blades, the three all focus on Labrys. Though a swift maneuver by the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon saw the projectiles rendered ineffective. "Aw, c'mon! I ain't even got any projectile weapons!" Labrys annoyingly commented on her design, but then hatched a countermeasure. Labrys held her axe by her side and held her left arm outward. Suddenly her forearm detached from her body, and blitzed across the room, a chain connected Labrys's forearm to her body. The forearm grabbed hold of Fulgore on its arm, preventing Fulgore from launching additional projectiles. Labrys could see that her arm successfully grabbed hold of her opponent, knowing that it was now safe to approach, reeled the chain in, this took the form of Labrys traveling forward to connect her forearm back to her body. Fulgore was still trying to recover from being grabbed from such a range. And this was an opening for Labrys to use. Taking her axe, Labrys jumped into the air and performed a flip, keeping a firm grip on her axe throughout. The axe itself spun a full three-hundred and sixty degree rotation, and this struck Fulgore on the torso as Labrys completed her flip. Being hit by such a large object, Fulgore was lightly flung into the air, but soon obeyed the forces of gravity and crashed into the ground. Now that she was feeling the flow of battle, Labrys took more initiative. Fulgore rose back onto its feet, only for Labrys to be right up close. With such close range already available to her, Labrys swung her axe downward, hitting Fulgore on the torso, though more akin to grazing the body, since it did not strike Fulgore head-on, Labrys took the opportunity to add onto it. Spinning herself, Labrys added more momentum to her swing, a full three hundred and sixty-degree spin. And thanks to the added momentum, the axe struck Fulgore much harder, knocking Fulgore back down to the ground. This was one of Labrys's moves, Guillotine Axe. Fulgore found itself on the ground yet again, a position it would rather not be in, activating its cloaking device once again, Fulgore vanished from sight. Labrys used her Chain Knuckle to catch Fulgore before it could get away from her. But her extended forearm only reached the cold ground, retracting her Chain Knuckle shortly afterward. Ariadne and Labrys looked around, trying to locate her foe. Able to slip away for a short while, Fulgore yet again charged his reactor, the machine's programming knew that the only choice was to simply keep powering up the reactor in order to remain capable of matching the girl. Though with some extra time afforded to it before it was discovered, Fulgore was able to charge the reactor to 40%, gradually working its way up to the halfway mark, before it could reach half of its maximum charge, Labrys and Ariadne found Fulgore's location and approached quickly. (Cue Android 18 & Android 17/Android 16 - Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle) Knowing the effectiveness of the technique once again, Labrys unleashed her Chain Knuckle, reaching for Fulgore. She grabbed hold of Fulgore, Labrys proceeded to reel in, but Fulgore vanished from sight. Labrys retracted her Chain Knuckle, but before she could look, she heard the sound of something mechanical rising in pitch, Labrys turned around to follow where the sound came from, only to be struck by a Blade Dash from Fulgore, the sharp two-pronged plasma blades struck into Labrys. Now with an ensnared opponent, Fulgore struck repeatedly with the Plasma Blades, landing a series of strikes on Labrys. Ariadne acted quickly to protect Labrys, but Fulgore activated its Plasmaport, vanishing from sight. Labrys recovered from the number of attacks she received and readied her weapon to counterattack. A large and dense force impacted on Labrys's back, knocking her forward and right into the approaching Ariadne, Labrys hit the ground as Ariadne momentarily dropped, but recovered quickly. Desiring to protect its master, Ariadne executed one of its Weaver Arts in an attempt to keep Fulgore from reaching Labrys. But Fulgore was becoming stronger, it had increased the charge on its nuclear reactor to 50%. Nevertheless, Ariadne threw a thin red string toward Fulgore's feet, seeking to repeat a technique that is proven to have worked before. But Fulgore recognized the technique as something he had been trapped in before. Knowing what would happen next, Fulgore triggered the Plasmaport and vanished from in front of Ariadne to behind Ariadne. An ample opportunity was taken advantage of, and Fulgore ignited the thrusters in its feet, performing an uppercut with its Plasma Blade, directly striking Ariadne, knocking it skyward. Fulgore took things one step further and looked directly at Ariadne, its eyes ignited red as Fulgore blasted its eye lasers, both directly struck the Persona. Ariadne descended toward the ground. Rising back to her feet, Labrys caught a glimpse of Ariadne keeping Fulgore at bay, she looked to her side and saw her axe was just within arms reach, Labrys extended her forearm and grabbed hold of her weapon. Ascending to her feet, Labrys readied to aid her Persona. Fulgore pulled its arms back as the Plasma Blades radiated a bright blue, and from the blades themselves, a trio of projectiles emerged. All three of them struck Ariadne. Fulgore teleported yet again, appearing right behind Ariadne, Fulgore stabbed its Plasma Blade directly into Ariadne's chest. The lethality of the stab was enough for Ariadne to break. With her mind linked directly to Ariadne, Labrys dropped to one knee at the realization her Persona had been broken, her mind felt heavy and strained, using a Persona extracts a heavy toll if it is broken. And Labrys was feeling this first hand. Fulgore watched as the Persona disappeared from sight, instead of leaving behind a body, which it could've used as a means to prove its victory. Despite Ariadne disappearing, Fulgore still had its main mission: Kill Labrys. Turning to see Labrys was nearby, Fulgore slowly approached. While under the mental pain, Labrys was still able to recognize Fulgore's arrival. She stood back up on her two feet, knowing she had to ignore the strain in order to keep fighting. Fulgore dashed forward ready to strike with the Plasma Blade once again, but Labrys swung her weapon, the thrusters on the axe rapidly accelerating the axe and drastically increasing its striking power. A direct hit against Fulgore immediately knocked the machine backward. Fulgore recovered but Labrys dashed to turn the tables against Ultratech's enforcer. The distance between the two now closed, Labrys swung her axe in a vertical upward manner, the thrusters once again activated, striking Fulgore and knocking it into the air where Labrys quickly followed up, jumping into the air, Labrys positioned herself close to Fulgore, and used one of her prior techniques, Guillotine Axe, only this time in the air. Labrys and her weapon spun around, and the thrusters activated as Labrys swung down, the axe struck Fulgore, and all the momentum was immediately redirected into a downward crash. Fulgore hit the ground hard enough that the concrete beneath it began to crack. Inspecting its body, Fuglore assessed itself and acknowledged the presence of battle damage. Understandably angered by the mental pain she received due to the loss of her Persona, Labrys walked right up to Fulgore, and used her Chain Knuckle to grapple Fulgore's throat, Labrys with her impressive strength, raised Fulgore to eye level, where she looked into the machine's eyes without a chilling glare. "Now you're gonna get it", Labrys tightened her grip on Fulgore, tearing apart one of Fulgore's cables that attached to its head. The mechanisms with Fulgore alerted with the destruction of that cable, Fulgore desperately acted in retaliation. Launching its laser eyes, this time at a much closer range than before. Labrys dropped Fulgore in order to shield her eyes from harm. Fulgore kept the laser eyes going, using the opportunity to approach Labrys without being attacked. Activating its thrusters, Fulgore used its greater physical bulk to bluntly smash into Labrys. Which took the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon by surprise. Fulgore charged its reactor yet again, playing safe and increasing the charge to 60%. Though in that amount of time, Labrys was back to normal. She then developed an idea in her mind. Fulgore dashed toward Labrys, ready to strike. But Labrys jumped into the air and even used Fulgore as a foundation to make an even greater jump into the air. Fulgore turned around, and only saw the empty facility room, no sign of the girl. Fulgore watched the room carefully, looking for any sign of abnormality. It looked in most corners, a considerable weight struck Fulgore from behind, the force of the impact tipped Fulgore over and onto the ground. Inspecting her opponent, Labrys was flying overhead with her axe formed as her jetpack. Fulgore climbed back up to realize Labrys was flying. Fulgore was not capable of flight quite like that. Fulgore nevertheless activated the jets in its boots, and proceeded to ascend into the air, but not as gracefully as Labrys. Labrys saw what her foe was doing, and decided to use the air to her advantage. Fulgore located Labrys and used its laser eyes to attack from a distance, but Labrys evaded the lasers without trouble. The lasers themselves tore through the metal that supported the roof of the structure, the sun's strong light pierced through the openings and lit up more of the room. Labrys realized long range might be a problem, and flew directly toward Fulgore. Yet again, Fulgore used its laser eyes, but Labrys took that opportunity to completely shift gears and change her course. The lasers destructive capability continued to cut through the ceiling like butter. Labrys reappeared behind Fulgore and grabbed onto Fulgore's arms. Having swiftly gained a favorable chance to damage Fulgore safely, Labrys kept her grip on Fulgore, and she flew around the room, Fulgore braced for impact. Labrys dragged Fulgore through everything she knew she could withstand. The two crashed through walls, crates, cabinets, anything that wasn't bolted down was part of Labrys's crash course. Soon the entire room was in utter shambles, not a single piece of equipment was left unscathed, documents and paper littered the floor almost everywhere. Labrys flew up and out of the structure, where she took a look at Fulgore before releasing herself. With a pretty significant drop, Fulgore careened back down to the ground, though Labrys did not catch the sight of the machine impacting on the ground either. No sound of such was heard. Labrys flew back into the room through the giant hole Fulgore created on reentry, only to notice Fulgore had used its jets to keep itself from impacting on the ground. Instead, Fulgore landed on the ground securely. Labrys landed on the ground, where she formed her jetpack back into the weapon that shared her name. "You know, for a combat robot, you're pretty tough", Labrys commented on the state of her opponent, who was still functioning but was certainly damaged from the moments prior. Part of Fulgore's torso was damaged, though only a brief part of the reactor was exposed. Labrys threw out her Chain Knuckle once again, grabbing Fulgore with ease. Labrys reeled her forearm in, with Fulgore attached. As the catch was pulled in, Labrys gripped her axe with her right arm. Fulgore clenched its fist and thrust the Plasma Blade into Labrys's shoulder. Wincing back in pain, Labrys retracted her Chain Knuckle. Wasting no time whatsoever, Fulgore unleashed the Plasma Slice technique, the fierce uppercut Fulgore uses with its Plasma Blades. Labrys found herself skyward and recovered in midair. She extended her Chain Knuckle yet again and firmly grabbed hold of the Plasma Blade itself. Labrys then pulled with the strength she could muster. Fulgore was pulled up into the air as Labrys was descending to the ground. The shift in position was something Labrys quickly took control of. With her forearm still attached to Fulgore, Labrys landed on the ground. Now that Fulgore was in the air, Labrys lashed her arm downward, the chain obeyed immediately and hightailed to the ground, Fulgore became a ragdoll to the Chain Knuckle, and violently crashed into the ground. Labrys pulled back her Chain Knuckle and noticed it was still holding onto the Plasma Blade. As her arm returned and reattached itself, Labrys inspected the Plasma Blade and noticed it was flicking out electricity at the bottom. She looked over to the downed machine and noticed it was missing one of its arm-mounted weapons. Labrys tossed the severed Plasma Blade to the side, essentially deeming it to be of no value. Fulgore still mustered the strength needed to stand up again. Though it soon realized it was missing one of its Plasma Blades. With the amount of damage rising and constantly becoming more severe than the last, Fulgore decided it was time to unload the big guns. Instead of attacking immediately, as it usually did, Fulgore raised its arm and tapped a button on said arm. A beep sound was heard. Fulgore began to emanate a strong flaming energy, its eyes also sported this flaming energy. Labrys's inner systems recognized the increase in temperature in Fulgore's general vicinity. The flaming red aura emitting from Fulgore was a sight to see, but Labrys did not cower, she went and met the combat machine head-on. Fulgore attacked using its now single remaining Plasma Blade, Labrys intercepted this with a swing of her axe. The two weapons locked for a short while, but unbeknownst to Labrys, Fulgore had now reached 100% capacity on his nuclear reactor. Unleashing an attack backed up by quicker speeds, Labrys was caught off guard, Fulgore was now faster. Labrys need a moment to find her hearings, but that moment was all that Fulgore needed. The machine opened its chest panels to reveal the fully charged reactor was primed and ready to unleash its most powerful attack, the Devastation Beam. (Cue Cosmopolis Grand Prix - Winifred Phillips) Ensuring that the attack would strike Labrys, Fulgore took the moment to ensure it was in the position that would ensure complete obliteration. With nothing left to worry about, Fulgore unleashed the Devastation Beam. Labrys heard the booming sound of the beam being fired. Labrys waited a moment, closing her eyes knowing that she was mere milliseconds away from being struck by the beam. But then a shadow was cast over her face, which obscured Labrys's view. She opened her eyes to see the Devastation Beam was being blocked by Ariadne! Who had finally restored itself. Labrys almost wanted to cheer with glee, but she knew that Ariadne couldn't withstand an attack like that and not just walk it off. Labrys jumped into the air and flipped, swinging her axe and activating the thrusters to add momentum to her swing. The axe slammed against Fulgore who had just completed the Devastation Beam. With Ariadne finally back in action, both Labrys and her Persona could work together once again. Fulgore dashed forward, using the Plasma Blade to strike Labrys, but Ariadne took advantage of Fulgore's shift in focus, performing another Weaver's Art technique. Red energy forms in front of Ariadne, taking on the form of a bull. Fulgore attempted to attack the bull, but it was a brazen effort. The bull, with Ariadne within, charged forward, paralyzing Fulgore in midair. As Ariadne charged forward, leaving Fulgore in its dust, Labrys takes advantage of Fulgore suspended in animation, running up to Fulgore and performing an uppercut with her axe, igniting the thrusters to boost her jump, and the effectiveness of her weapon, striking Fulgore and sending it several meters into the air. The two landed on the ground shortly thereafter. The duo of Labrys and Ariadne had achieved excellent coordination. Fulgore mounted itself back up. Still determined to fight, its programming did not know much else. Fulgore activated its eye lasers, aimed at Labrys. The twin beams traveled across the room quickly but were dodged successfully by Labrys. The beams, however, did annihilate the wall behind Labrys, leaving two noticeable clean cuts through the material. Ariadne moved quickly, appearing behind Fulgore. White energy appeared from Ariadne's torso, and from that appeared a trio of small projectiles, which were guided toward the ground, striking the ground but vanishing upon contact. Fulgore pulled back its Plasma Blade ready to strike once again, but at the moment, Fulgore became ensnared in a trio of bladed wheels, all red in color. All the wheels rotated, shifting with each other like a set of gears. Unable to move out of these wheels, Fulgore struggled for freedom, only gaining it once the wheels beneath its feet began to die down. But Labrys wasn't going to let Fulgore get away just like that. She held her axe firmly, and swung the axe straight toward Fulgore yet again, damaging it further and tearing off another chest panel, further exposing the reactor within. Despite the damage, Fulgore endured. Persisting in its goal to fight and come out with a supreme victory in its favor. Fulgore dashed toward Ariadne, looking to finish the job the Devastation Beam did not. "Ariadne!" On Labrys's command, Ariadne vanished and reappeared beside its master. Ariadne twirled as it released a red blast of energy. Trapping Fulgore within, the energy took the form of web formation, as it completed its formation, the hue shifted from red to purple Now with no possible chance for her foe to escape, Labrys tosses her weapon like a projectile, striking Fulgore repeatedly. Labrys then activated her Chain Knuckle, reaching her extended limb out to her weapon's handle and grasping it securely. Labrys then proceeded to swing her arm like a flail, striking Fulgore and cutting the threads of the web formation at the same time. With the threads gone, Fulgore dropped to the ground, but Labrys launched her axe skyward, "I've had it with you!" Labrys glared at her downed opponent, before reeling in her Chain Knuckle, the axe came roaring down and cleaved straight through Fulgore's center. The machine split in two, torso on one half, legs on the other. Labrys watched Fulgore's crimson eyes deactivate, and all systems shut down. She took a look at the machine and pondered to herself, "Whatever that thing was, it put up a fight". K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Spirited Girl - Persona 4: Arena) Boomstick: Yeah! Go Robo-lady! Wiz: Fulgore is certainly a formidable machine. Built to contend with some pretty bizarre beings in its universe. And while Fulgore can contend with them all, Fulgore's losses are greater than its victories, and in this fight, Fulgore doesn't have key advantages. Right off the bat, Fulgore had to go up against Labrys and Ariadne simultaneously. Boomstick: Labrys had one key advantage right from the start, the speed advantage. Not only could she move fast enough, but her labrys doubled as a jetpack to get around easier, this makes her way faster than Fulgore, who despite also having flight, is less proficient in its use. Labrys's greater speed and flight let her control the pace of the battle. Wiz: Labrys is able to keep up with Yu Narukami, who can dodge natural lightning. A lightning bolt's return stroke moves at around 220,000,000 miles per hour. And she's proven comparable to Aigis, who scales to beings capable of speeds well over the Speed of Light, this puts Labrys well over Fulgore's ability to speed blitz Tusk. Boomstick: Fulgore did have a couple of unique advantages, such as having long-range projectiles, as well as being able to harm Ariadne. Considering Fulgore can harm Hisako, who is like a ghost spirit lady, Fulgore shouldn't have much trouble damaging, and even breaking Ariadne. Wiz: An admirable capability to be sure, but not only can Ariadne come back if it is broken, but Labrys could still handle fighting Fulgore alone. Fighting against other combat machines is something she has plenty of experience doing. Not to mention, Labrys has shown superior durability compared to Fulgore as well. Boomstick: We can compare Fulgore against Cinder to Labrys against Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. While he wasn't serious initially, Cinder could give Fulgore units a bath of flames, but once the flaming dude got serious, Fulgore units just completely drop the ball altogether. Wiz: Even when not being physically burned, the sheer heat Cinder exerts can make Fulgore units malfunction. Compare this to Labrys, who fights Hi-no-Kagutsuchi by herself in her ending in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Not only does she defeat Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, but she doesn't experience any problems internally either. Labrys can even take direct punches from it, and be completely intact. Boomstick: Considering Hi-no-Kagutsuchi is a goddamn fire demon, it's more impressive Labrys survives the whole encounter despite being a robot that could melt! With the superior speed, durability and feats, Labrys had this victory in the bag. Man, that was Devastating, I hope Fulgore didn't take it ''persona''lly. Wiz: The winner is Labrys. Trivia *Originally, Labrys was not intended to appear, instead, Fulgore was going to battle against Shredder. ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Fulgore Labrys ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Android vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances